American Diners Are the Best Places to Remember Things
by memesaregr8
Summary: 11th Doctor and Clara have a little chat one what it's like to see things from a different perspective. Slight Whouffle/Souffez (11 x Clara)


**Hey guys it's been a long time. So after that finale everyone's a bit scarred, especially me. So remember the diner? Well I do, so that means…FANFICTION TIME! Ithink you can guess what this fanfic is about so I'll just let you read on**

Clara bit her lip. She was seriously contemplating on whether or not she should really head to Utah. Would he recognize her in the future? Or would he know right then and there and the whole space-time continuum would blow up. Clara was definitely over-thinking this. She knew that none of those things would happen because she is smart and the Doctor is smart. But really that's not what she was worried about. It was really her emotions. She would think that if the saw his face she would break down crying or possibly even run up and hug him, staining his jacket with tears.

Ashildr was getting really tired of Clara not making a decision

"Come on, Clara, we have more important places to go!" Clara whipped her head around to face Ashildr. Clara was lost for words. But she knew she had an answer.

"Let's go."

The diner landed in Utah and Clara waited for the Doctor to show up. She eagerly, yet nervously, tapped her foot against the floor. She bit her lip so hard, it was probably bleeding. She heard the door open and she immediately jolted up. If she had a heartbeat, hers would be racing right now. She saw a man step in. Oh God, she knew it. It was him. Still tall as ever, not wearing purple, but a brown tweed with that stupid bow-tie 'round his collar. Clara had so many emotions running through her right now. Sadness, excitement, pure joy and…love. The Doctor walked up to the counter.

"Er, could I have a coffee please?" He asked. Clara, again, came from her extravagant thoughts and replied. "Yeah, of course." Clara turned around and started smiling. He had the same voice.

"So, what's a man from London doing here in America?" I asked. I handed him his coffee. He smirked.

"What's a woman from the North doing working in an American diner?" Shoot. Forgot about that.

I leaned over the counter. "Just wondering, who orders a hot drink in a very hot place." I am a very terrible conversationalist.

"A strange man like me" I smiled. "Bet you are strange." Seriously? He widened his eyes. I leaned back from the counter. I cleared my throat. "Sorry"

"Well, when you come from a cold place, you want to have a hot drink."

"Where do you live?"

"In a box" I put surprise shock on my face. "Really? Tell me about it. Lemme guess, it's probably bigger on the inside, travels through space, and is police box from the 1960's?"

Now he was getting intrigued. "Space _and time_. Who are you? What's your name?"

"Clara" He leaned in "Clara Who?"

I leaned in further so that we were almost touching "Doctor Who?" Oh, he was definitely intrigued. "Are you from my future? Or from my past I get confused between the two."

I smiled lightly. "Tell me about your travels." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

I sniffed. "Because I miss you already."

He sighed. "Why? Why do I feel as if I know you, that I've seen you before" I raised my eyebrows. "Because you will"

He fisted his hands. "No, I know your eyes, your nose, your hair. I know the way you laugh, and I know your accent. I've seen you before. And I was older. And you were younger. So much shorter, if that's even possible" We both laughed. "Your face was younger, so much innocence. I know you, I know you, Clara Oswald. And your crying" He was right, I was crying. I knew I'd break down. I knew I couldn't handle it. I leaned away from him and put my hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I kept saying.

"You don't have to be." I turned around to face him. I leaned in front of him. "Do you trust me?" I asked through gasping breath. He hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I don't know why, but, yes."

I stopped my crying and went in closer that we only saw each other's eyes. "Take my advice. Don't fall in love. Never ever fall in love. Don't care for someone too deeply, that it'll hurt so much, you won't be able to take the pain. Be compassionate; never let your anger take over you. Travel the world, never stop, because when you stop things happen that should have never happened. Always believe. Always believe that in your darkest times. That there will be a shining light to guide you." I started tearing up again and my speech was slurred. "And always remember me. Remember everyone you ever meet and don't let a single soul feel sorrow. And I repeat DON'T fall in love because it will break my heart, and hurt other people around you. And always, _always. Be a Doctor_." I whispered the last part and put my head down. I took a deep breath. I swore I saw tears on the Doctor's face. Now I know that he was never the romantic, but I guess he couldn't help it. He lightly grabbed my tear-stained face and wiped my tears away. He pressed his lips against mine. I started to do what he would do. I closed my eyes and didn't know what to do but give into the kiss. Little does he know that I have been waiting for this moment for 5 years. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled away. We just stared into each other's eyes after that. No speaking, maybe not even breathing. Shocked hearts with closed eyes wondering what was going to happen next We both whipped our heads around to a red-head, a curly haired woman, and a man with a slightly larger nose heading towards the diner. Looking a bit tear distraught and pretty shaken up

The Doctor got up and headed to back to get his lucky straw. And he's drinking coffee. He probably did just get away from the mad red-head. They showed yelled at him, saying mad stuff like how they thought he was dead, yada yada. They sat down for a while talking about moon launching and 1969. Then after a while they all got up and left. Before the Doctor left I asked him a quick question.

"Do you remember what I said? Cause it isn't over yet." He smirked "Yeah, I remember every detail"

"Wait!" He turned around. I pointed to the counter. "You forgot your coffee" I smiled sheepishly

"That's ok, I have something else to keep me up at night"

 **OH YEAH, I FEEL SO PROUD! I think that was a pretty good story, one of my best probably. Leave a review! :3 ps, sorry if some facts r wrong. i really hated season 6 so i didn't watch it often**


End file.
